The invention relates to a device for releasable fastening of tube or pipe ends. Such a device may comprise two shell parts connected in a jointed manner at one end respectively by means of a pivot bolt, the shell parts may be locked at their other end by a locking arrangement, such as a toggle type locking arrangement, which is hinged with the aid of a further pivot bolt. The shell parts have holding means for holding the tube or pipe end in connection with a connecting tube arrangement, and with a mounting located around the connecting tube arrangement by means of a circular central opening.
A known embodiment of such a device serves, for example, to fasten a tube end on to a connecting nozzle. The latter has a circular attachment strengthened relative to the connecting nozzle, and two radial mountings are pushed on to the circular attachment. These mountings are held on one side by means of a collar restricting the circular attachment, while a disc which is held by a retaining ring engaging in a circular groove in the circular attachment, is seated on the other side. Each of the two mountings is assigned to one of the pivot bolts, which latter has a circular groove at the end which is matched to the width of the slot in the mounting. When assembling the device, first of all the two pivot bolt ends are pushed into a respective slot of the mounting belonging to it, and subsequently both mountings are seated on the circular attachment with their centre opening and are fastened.
This embodiment has the disadvantage that two mountings of a certain minimum strength are required and that, seen axially of the device, a considerably large construction space is required for these two mountings. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the two mountings can always tip against one another in the direction in which they are removed, particularly when the tube end is under stress, as during assembly of the mountings on the circular attachment, small axial play is unavoidable between the mountings.
The next disadvantage is that the manufacture of the mountings, which includes the essential hardening thereof, is very expensive. In addition, the two pivot bolts must have varying lengths, as the mountings have a varying axial spacing from the shell parts.